Jiper One-Shot
by brea-nightflower7
Summary: "We go to the same college, and someone broke in with a gun, and now we're locked in a closet together" Au


** JASON POV**

When the alarm bell rang, Jason didn't know what to do. This time, it wasn't a drill. They would've been warned if it was a drill. He stood up in the middle of his AP History class, his mind clouded with fear. "Everyone, calm down!" the professor told us. But Jason could see the spark of terror in his eyes.  
But, even with a hint of doubt, Jason and the rest of the class calmed.  
Jason still remained standing, though.  
"Calmly get up, and let's go to the drilled hiding pla-"  
The professor didn't get to finish what he was saying, because we heard gunshots.  
Jason didn't know what he was doing, but he ran out of the room, pretty much sprinting.  
The gunshots continued.  
He finally found a supply closet, and opened it, slipping inside as quickly as possible.  
His hands groped around right by the door and found the key finally. Once he locked the door, he left the key intact just in case.  
When he looked down, he saw eyes.  
Jason backed into the supply closet wall in surprise.  
The eyes were attached to a person; they were attached to a _girl_.  
And this girl in front of him Jason recognized.  
She had coppery brown skin and choppy brown hair down a little past her shoulders.  
"Piper," he sighed in relief. "I thought some gunner was in here."  
She swallowed and folded her arms. "N-no. It's just me."  
Jason opened his eyes wider and noticed she was shaking. Piper looked to the side, at the floor.  
"Piper, are you okay?"  
She turned back, her eyes glimmering in the dark as a single tear trailed its way down her cheek.  
That's when she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Jason's torso.  
She sobbed into his shirt, and he could feel the dampness of her tears.  
Jason froze for at least twenty seconds.  
Piper was a pretty girl. And she was crying on him. Why?  
But, he carefully put his arms around her as well. "Shh..." he whispered. "Everything's okay..."  
And then another gunshot sounded. And then a scream.  
That only made Piper sob louder.  
"Hush, they might hear us," Jason told her.  
Piper tried to be quieter and looked up at him.  
"Piper, why are you crying?" Jason whispered instead of talking.  
"H-Hazel...she..."  
Piper's voice broke, but Jason understood.  
Hazel had been shot.  
Jason tried to hold back tears, but it didn't work. How would Nico feel when he found out?  
Nico was at a different school, a different place, so he wouldn't have any idea until later.  
Jason looked down at Piper's pretty face, full of despair.  
He didn't like it when Piper was sad. He barely knew her, but they had met through mutual friends Hazel and Frank.  
Hazel was one of the people they had in common.  
And she was dead.  
Jason tried to hide the emotion building inside him. It wasn't just sadness. It was also this feeling...he wanted to comfort her, he wanted to make her feel okay again. He wanted to help her.  
Without thinking, he did something.  
Jason set his hands along Piper's jawline and lifted her chin.  
Slowly, he leaned his lips to hers, and she didn't move.  
When they made contact, Piper closed her eyes, and Jason did the same, feeling a warm sensation inside. He was kissing Piper Mclean. _Piper Mclean_. One of the prettiest girls in school, hoping to be a model. _A model_.  
But Jason didn't care for that. He only cared that she was alright, that she was kind, that she was lovable and adorable. She was a little under a foot shorter than him, and he liked that. And they kept kissing.

**PIPER POV**

What is happening?  
Jason Grace is kissing me. He actually leaned in and kissed me. _He made the first move_.  
I'll admit it, that made me smile.  
So what if I'd actually had a huge crush on him for a while?  
So what if this moment was only to cheer me up? It was working.  
At that moment, that's all I cared about. Right now was by far the best moment of my life, but I think it would be a bit better if we were on a romantic date with a band, not in a dark supply closet with a deadly murderer outside.  
When Jason finally pulled away, I bit my lip to hide a grin.  
How should I react? Like I cared? Like I liked him? Or should I just pretend that it meant nothing? Should I get angry at him?  
Instead, I grabbed Jason's face and pulled it back to mine, kissing him a little more fiercely.  
And I could feel his smile as I got on my tippy-toes so I could reach better.  
_He liked it_.  
And so I pulled back and laughed, a grin finally spreading across my face.  
Jason smiled, too.  
My cheeks were still stained from tears, but the kissing helped a bit.  
I lost Hazel.  
She had been my best friend, minding Annabeth, who went to NYU instead.  
But...maybe Jason could be her replacement. Maybe I deserved him, and he deserved me.  
And so I kissed him one more time.

**Sorry that I switched to first-person for Piper...first person just comes naturally! But yeah, sorry. Review! Follow! Message me about my group blog on Tumblr! :D**


End file.
